youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lavender Town
Lavender Town or ラベンダーの町 is a historic city in Kanto and one of the suckiest towns to live in due to the pale-as-Hell freakos and goth kids. It's a small town located in northeast Kanto, just south of the Rock Tunnel. West of the town is Route 8, while to the south is Route 12 and the Silence Bridge. History Lavender Town was founded in 1856, making it one of the oldest surviving towns in the region. In 1932, Kanto needed a place to bury their dead Pokémon. One of the authorities said, "Pokémon smell bad when they're rotting away! ...except Grimer and Muk. Those Pokémon smell worse when they're alive." The original plan was to just call it "Graveyard Tower," but someone in the city government said they didn't want Lavender Town to be known as a graveyard. Thus, the name was changed to Pokémon Tower (which is rather deceptive when you think about it). Over the course of the 1950s and 1960s, Pokémon Tower started being overrun by the ghost-type Pokémon Gastly and Haunter. By the early '70s, Pokémon in the tower could only be seen with a "Silph Scope" from Saffron City. Lavender Town is most well known for a fake news story about children committing suicide due to the high frequencies found in a pop song back in 1996. The news station in Viridian were just tired from over a dozen slow news days in a row and decided to make something up to garner ratings. Newscaster Johnny Brockman (cousin of Kent Brockman) later issued a half-hearted apology consisting of “Sorry, but I enjoy making money.” In late 2004, the town suffered from a dangerous disease that caused explosive diarrhea of the mouth and was soon quarantined. At least three hundred people contracted the disease, and 18 people died. This disease would later resurface in 2018 due to the dumb-as-Hell anti-vaxxers. Due to the fake news story of child suicides, the very real quarantine, and reports of people being possessed by ghost-type Pokémon, it was decided by the local government that they needed to find a new way to convince tourists that the town wasn’t “responsible for serious fucked-up shit.” It was decided the town would demolish the ghost tower and build a radio tower for Kanto in its place. Mayor Cliff Eastwood (not to be confused with the actor Clint Eastwood or the Gorillaz song) made this a priority when corporations started giving him money. In March 2006, the radio tower was completed, but the night of the grand opening, all the construction workers who helped tear down the tower mysteriously died. The leading theory was that they were killed by the ghosts of dead Pokémon, but this was debunked as they were actually murdered by an angry mob who was upset over wasted taxpayer money. Generations Lavender_Town_RBY.png|Generation I Lavender_Town_GSC.png|Generation II Lavender_Town_FRLG.png|Generation III Lavender_Town_HGSS.png|Generation IV Trivia *It is worth noting that the notion that ghost-type Pokémon are reincarnations of dead humans was proven bunk, along with most of the Pokédex entries, by Wumbo University. *In spite of this, the Gastly and Haunter in Pokémon Tower are capable of possessing people but only people who identify as "channeler" (whatever that means). Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Creepy Category:Pokemon Category:Suicidal